


blue light

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: drabble forkatsnktvegef’s demon core au--The core always shines blue; the essence of mutual trust and respect. The vessel of Bad's immortality.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Kudos: 56





	blue light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desgodog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgodog/gifts).



> katsnktvegef's demon core au is so cool! if you have a tumblr check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/katsnktvegef/search/demon+core+au)

The core always shines blue. It can illuminate a room in a soft glow, but can also blaze as bright as a beacon. 

It’s the essence of mutual trust and respect. The vessel of _Bad's_ immortality. 

Skeppy once felt crippled by the crushing weight of insecurity. Nights spent alone, listlessly creating shadows on the wall with his fingers and the light of the core, mind numb, body frozen. 

Not anymore. 

Now he spends his nights embraced in his demon’s warmth, loved and protected. 

Because when Bad looks at him, he looks directly into his eyes and not at the core. 


End file.
